Robots can be configured to perform a variety of functions. For example, a robot can be configured to utilize one or more end effectors to grasp objects, open doors, clean a surface, etc. One way a robot may be operated is by utilizing various forms of robot instructions. As one example, humans may utilize various programming environments (e.g., text based, graphical based) to create source code that dictates at least some operations of a robot. The source code can be compiled into object code, which may be executed by one or more processors of the robot to control one or more operations of the robot. As another example, neural network models can be trained based on training data and utilized in the control of one or more operations of the robot. Robot instructions may be provided by entities such as third party developers or end users that may not have determined, and/or may wish to determine, how the robot will behave when controlled based on the robot instructions. For example, they may wish to determine error conditions that may result from operation of the robot based on the robot instructions, whether the robot instructions will cause a robot to damage itself and/or its environment, etc.